emiko in naruland
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: Summary: ok, this is weird, one second I'm watching this anime naruto and the next thing I know, I'm dragged into the TV and I find myself in my favorite anime-naruto, sweet. ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Ruko-chan: I'm back, and it's another brand new story yay.

Hinata: where's kyuu4?

Ruko-chan: oh, kyuu won't be here for a long while.

Hinata: kay.

Ruko-chan: so seeing as kyuu isn't here and I'm feeling incredibly lonely, I'll just get on with it and also we have a new OC.

Emiko: hey everyone!

All: hi

Ruko-chan: I don't own naruto, sadly he belongs to masashi kishimoto but no one can stop me from borrowing him bwahahahahahaha!

Summary: ok, this is weird, one second I'm watching this anime naruto and the next thing I know, I'm dragged into the TV and I find myself in my favorite anime-naruto, sweet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prologue

Emiko's POV

I hate my life.

This is the sentence that runs through my mind every single day.

I have no idea why I, Emiko kazeshi age 15 am so hated by everyone including my family, if you can call it that. I mean, It's not like I'm a homicidal maniac that's gonna kill then with a plastic spoon! That's Gaara's job not mine. As you probably noticed I'm obsessed with naruto but that's beside the point.

As I was saying, I'm just an innocent teenager. I mean my shoulder length silver hair, deep amber eyes and gorgeous tan skin all scream innocence!

…

Okay so I gave my self an ego boost there but my life sucks so I'll take what I can get.

Why does my life suck? Well there are many reasons.

Number one, as I said before, my family hates me. I know I must be adopted because I look nothing like my family. My mum for instance has black hair and black eyes, my dad has blond hair and green eyes and my older sister had black hair and green eyes which brings us to my second reason. Every since my parents died four years ago, my sister's become a slut; I really hate her and don't want her slutty friends near me. I would leave this house but I have nowhere else to go. Life stinks.

And then comes the subject of friends. You would think that a gorgeous girl like me would have tons of friends, right? Wrong! As I said before, everyone hates me for some reason. But that's okay, I don't really need friends. I have my TV and my laptop for that, good laptop. It's served me well.

But let's get back to the present. Right now I'm on the couch in the living room watching my favorite anime naruto, I could just watch it in the TV in my room but since no one's here, I'll just settle for this one. I love naruto, If only I was part of it. But that's never going to happen.

The door opens.

Oh great, the she-devil's here and by the way she's stumbling around the place and that awful smell, she's obviously drunk. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Hey, Emiko, move overrrr will you? I neeed aaah drrrink." She slurs.

"Go to hell Akira." I tell her.

She lungs for me and I cross my arms in front of me to shield myself from the blow- did I mention she hits me? I guess not- then she passes out on the floor. I breathe a sigh of relief and kick her. Partly to be sure she was really unconscious and partly cause I hate her.

"Yep she's gone"

I sigh and take my laptop to my room with me.

I switch on my TV and lie on my bed watching when suddenly, my TV turns off. I get up to check the plug for a partial contact but as I get close to it, it suddenly turns on. I feel my self get pulled in.

'What's going on?' as ridiculous as that sounds, it's true.

"Aaaaaah"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Ugh, my head hurts. Last thing I remember is watching naruto on my bed. Speaking of which, why am I not on my bed. Holy cramoly! I'm not in my room at all' I stand up and look around.

Ok, I'm in a town, there's shops, people, and holy molly, there's the hokage monument. That could only mean one thing; I'm in freaking naruto land!

'Oh my God, this has got to be a dream' I pinch my self.

"It's not. Oh my God, I'm really here!" I grin happily and look up at the people.

'What the, they're giants! No I'm shrinking. Holy cramoly I'm a 7 year old."

I panic and look my self on a shop window.

"It's true; I really am a 7 year old. Oh well, at least Akira's not here." I grin and turn to explore the place before it hit me.

'I don't have anywhere to stay.'

I then sat down and thought of a place I could sleep.

'Maybe Sasuke, no he's still a teme, definitely not Sakura. I'll just think of something later.'

I am about to begin my exploration when my tummy growls in protest.

'Damn akira, I didn't eat today. Well I'll just beg for some food at ichiraku ramen place. Hopefully I'll get some.'

As I get closer to the place, I spot someone with a blond hair and clothes that are blindingly orange.

'There's only one person in the anime that would wear so much orange. Uzumaki naruto' I grin as I walk towards the restaurant and sit next to the main character of my favorite anime.

'Okay aya, calm down, you can do this. Do not go all fan-girlish now, even if it's your best anime character in the world eeeee! Ok chill.'

"Hey! Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here." Naruto yells.

'Man he's loud, who cares? I like him anyway'

"Well, I'm kinda new here actually." I reply

'That explains why she's actually speaking to me.' Naruto thinks.

"So, what's your name?" naruto asks.

"Um, my name is Emiko kazeshi, what's yours?" I ask. I decide to play dumb so as not to arise questions.

"I'm Uzumaki naruto dattebayo!"

"Nice to meet you naruto"

"You too Emiko, say, why aren't you buying anything? Where are your parents?"

"Well, I'm not buying anything because I don't have any money, and I don't have any parents." I replied and smiled at my favorite character.

Naruto's eyes shone with surprise as he looked at me.

'She doesn't have any parents, just like me. Wow.' He thinks.

"If you don't have any money, I could pay for you" naruto offers to pay for my food.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to pay if you don't want to…" I say, trying to be polite but my tummy had something else in mind as it growled loudly.

'Traitor'

"Oh really, sami-chan, your tummy has other ideas. Please let me pay for you, you're my first friend after all…we are friends aren't we sami-chan?"

'Aww, he's so adorable with his puppy eye look' I smile as I notice his nickname for me, and I mentally melt as he asks the last question.

"Of course we are naru-chan" I reply and giggle as he grins in reply.

"Yosh! Then it's settled. Old man teuchi! One miso ramen please" he says as he brings out his green frog wallet *cough*purse*cough*.

I mentally squeal. It was so adorable!

I make the mistake of squealing out loud and hugging the purse I mean wallet while squealing 'gama-chan!'

Naruto looks at me in astonishment.

How do you know its name sami-chan" he asks. I whack my brain for excuses.

"Well, that is what I would name my purse if I have one like…that hehe" I say and give him back his purse

"well, okay, sami-chan" naruto's grin returns as he pays the old man, who in turn gives them each a steaming bowl miso ramen.

Phew, thank God he's dense.

"Itadakimasu" we both say and dig into our meals.

I'm done, finally. This chapter took a whole day to finish but it's finally done. Now be good boils and ghouls and review my pretties. Broom night and pleasant screams Haha Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm watching tales from the crypt keeper, it's pretty scary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello...I like peanuts, and I like butter. But I don't NOT like peanut butter, weird!**

**Sasuke: you are an idiot.**

**Me: you hang out with me so what does that say about you?**

**Sasuke: I must be crazy.**

**Me: considering the fact that you ran off with the creepy hebi paedophile who clearly wanted your body, yeah, you definitely are.**

**Kiba: ooo burn.**

**Me: did I permit you to speak, mere mortal?**

**Kiba: like I care.**

**Me: you dare oppose me mortal? If you don't apologize right now, the penalty will be most severe.**

**Kiba: feh, like you could do anything**

**Me: *snaps fingers***

**Kiba: noooo! I'm a…I'm a…a girl!**

**Me: bwahahahahahahaha**

**Kiba: I'm sorry, please change me back. **

**Me: no **

**Kiba: but I'm dickless, and I have boobs! **

**Kiba: *suddenly smirks* heh, boobs.**

**Me: what the?**

**Kiba: on the second thought, maybe, I'll stay like this for a while *walks into the bathroom**

**Me: what are you doing?**

**Kiba: well, I've got to uh…explore this new body of mine *shuts the door***

**A few seconds later**

**From the bathroom: heh boobs**

**Me: *groans* pervert.**

**Theoppositetwins: **you read this story, and you actually liked it? Wow, just wow. Thank you! And I will continue. And yeah emiko is also the same age as naruto but I'm changing it to 3 years old, as you've probably noticed, I suck, a lot, so if you could please give me some pointers, I would be eternally grateful. Plus, would you agree that the manga has been really depressing lately?

**note: if naruto is very childish in this fanfic, that's because he's 3 and emiko's going to be very motherly because she is actually 15 in a 3 years old body.**** Reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**A home**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X recap X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Itadakimasu" we both say and dig into our meals.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X now X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Emiko's POV**

After naruto had ordered and eaten 12 bowls of miso ramen by the time I finish my one bowl, he looks to be finally full.

"Arigartou teuchi-san, it was delicious" I say and bow as I get up.

"Always a pleasure to feed a hungry costumer" Teuchi replies.

Naruto looks to think for a while.

"Emiko, could you come over to my house for a while?"

"Okay"

"Bye ayame-nee chan" naruto says, slipping off his stool.

"Good night, ayame-san" I say (**A/N did I mention it was about 7:00 PM? My bad**)

Ayame chuckles and waves as we both make out way to naruto's apartment.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Somewhere in the hokage tower an old man could be seen examining; not spying never spying; though a crystal ball. Hiruzen sarutobi had monitored the whole situation through the crystal ball with the two children in the heart of it. For a moment he was afraid the white haired child was just another bully but when he saw how she had laughed and smiled with him, he had relaxed. For the moment, he just had to keep an eye on the two, especially the unknown girl

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_With emiko and naruto_

We walk in companionable silence until we stop at a worn out, old looking apartment building.

We walk into the building only to come face to face with a burly pale skinned woman who scowls at us, or more specifically, at the blonde beside me.

I glare back at her before the lady deemed it the moment to speak.

"Demon brat, get your things out of here, your rent's expired" she says and scowls at naruto.

"Hey that's a lie old lady, I paid my rent a week ago" naruto said, grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Then I notice numerous wounds and bruises as well as dried blood and grime all over his body.

'He must have been beaten earlier.' I sigh.

I notice as we stop at a door which I presume is naruto's room.

We go in and I look around.

**Normal POV**

It was the smell that hit her first like a physical fist.

The room was…a mess, empty instant ramen cups all over the floor, dirty cloths stung all over the worn out couch at a corner of the room. Naruto seemed to notice this too as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, hurriedly picking up clothes and throwing them into an already full hamper, only for them to fall out again.

"I'm sorry; I don't really have a lot of people over. Actually, the only person whoever comes here is the old man and even he doesn't come here very often any more" naruto said nervously.

"Naruto; who takes care of you?" she asked quietly.

"No one" naruto sighed.

With a sigh she urged the blonde child to the bathroom intending to draw a bath for him.

"Get in the bath." Emiko said.

"You're a girl, girls are icky" naruto said.

Emiko howled in laughter.

"Naruto don't worry, I wont do anything, I'm just going to bathe you" emiko said.

"Okay" naruto said.

While she washed all the grime and blood off him, she noticed that all the cuts and bruises faded and eventually disappeared leaving behind clear tan skin.

"Thank you" naruto said, a blush dusting his cheeks and nose.

Emiko smiled and patted his head.

"Don't mention it"

After making sure the boy was clean, she set wrapping in the cleanest towel she could find.

"Off to bed with you" she ordered jokily with a wide smile in case the small child misunderstood her.

Naruto squealed happily and dived under the blanket.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Emiko stayed awake with the child until he had fallen asleep.

She noted with relief, that despite the abuse he got from the villagers, he wasn't starved, a little malnourished, but still not starved.

'The villagers probably knew about his healing capabilities and while they could starve him, they could beat him but not for long'

Emiko suddenly felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Determination, determination to protect the blonde,

'I'll be damned if I let anything happen to naruto, I swear it' she thought and looked at the child.

"I might as well do some cleaning if I'm going to live here" she retracted her hand from naruto and stretched.

'Man, what is the hokage doing? How can anyone live in this condition?' she thought.

Each room was a mess, the smell was unbearable and the dirt and grime had practically solidified on every inch of the house.

She decided to start with the bathroom so as not to wake the sleeping child.

'How the heck am I supposed to do chores in this 3 year old body?'

_**8 hours later (about 4:00AM)**_

Naruto knew he was awake yet he was reluctant to open his eyes for fear of losing his dream where someone actually stayed and took care of him, someone who didn't try to hurt him, someone who actually liked him.

He finally opened his eyes, afraid at what he would see, and was delighted to see that his dream had come true.

A dust and dirk covered emiko lay next to him, fast asleep, a large mark of dirt across her face causing him to giggle. He looked around only to realize that his apartment was sparkly clean, he then understood the reason behind the white haired girl's dirty condition.

A bubbling feeling rose up in his chest as he grinned widely before snuggling up to the girl.

Emiko cracked an eye open and snuggled up to the boy, both falling asleep all over again.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Emiko opened her eyes only to cover them with her palm.

'The light! It burns me!' she mentally screamed.

Then the next thing, the bad began rattling.

'Is it an earthquake or…'

She grabbed naruto and rolled off the bed, Just in time too as the bed collapsed as a result of the extra weight it had been forced to accommodate.

Naruto was still safe and asleep, he snuggled more into the girl before murmuring.

'Ramen…emiko…ramen…chan'

Emiko sweatdropped

'Typical naruto'

She lightly shook the boy awake.

"Naruto, wake up" she said.

Naruto rubbed his eye and fully woke up, his eyes lit up in happiness.

"Hey, you're still here!" he squealed.

Emiko smiled back

"Yes, I'm still here" she thought for a while.

"Naruto, is it okay if I live with you for a while" she asked

"Yes, please!" naruto yelled and begun doing some kind of victory dance.

He then proceeded to explore his now clean apartment, gigging all the way.

"Not quite the response I expected but…okay" emiko grinned.

Emiko stretched and winced, the impact of the manual labour she had done taking its toll on her 3 year old body.

'Now I know what iruka-sensei goes through, all those academy students" emiko shuddered.

Her thoughts were soon ruled by her growling stomach as she stumbled into the small kitchen.

In a matter of minutes, two steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of the hungry kids. Emiko watched in horror as naruto viciously attacked his bowl, his chopsticks lying forgotten by his screaming bowl.

'Note to self; table etiquette is definitely required' emiko thought.

'And we definitely some other food aside from ramen with enough preservatives to keep a body from rotting! Geez I sound like a mum"

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

Drying her hands with a paper towel, she looked through the key hole startled to see the person standing there.

'What's the hokage doing here?' she thought.

She quickly moved the furniture out of the way and opened the door, thankful she was tall enough to do so and not look like a fool.

The sandaime smiled at the little girl whom he realized was the girl from yesterday.

'Why is the old man staring at me like that?' emiko thought.

"hokage-sama, would you like to come in?" she asked.

'Huh? A child so polite. Who the heck is she?' he thought, for naruto's sake he was determined to find out.

"Yes, thank you very much" he replied and walked in.

**Me: I'm so sorry this chapter's so lame but I didn't have the time to think of anything else so just bear with me okay? The next chapter will be much better, I promise!**

**Reviews are love, the best kind**

**Kiba: heh, boobs**

**Me: *sweatdrops***

**And here I am shamelessly advertising my other stories.**

**Read 'ask and be answered' after this one and make me happy**

**Anyway, review and get a non-radioactive cyber chocolate cookie and vanilla and strawberry milkshake. I'll update soon (ish)**

**Oh and I'm looking for a beta so if you guys know any good/active ones, feel free to tell me, as of now, this story is Unbeta-ed**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, you are awesome! Anyway, this chapter is even more stupid than the others. But bear with me and give me some, okay a lot of tips and ideas when you can okay? So this story is not going to be exactly accurate because I've basically forgotten what happened in the earlier chapters of the manga, and it's really hard to read manga on my stupid computer but I'll try and if there's anything I missed, please tell me, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I do in fact own myself and all the crappy ideas that come with the package…er…me.**

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

**TheOppositeTwins **

Okay I'll take your advice and go into more detail, and I will continue as long as you continue to review, also, I'm reading our akatsuki puppy story, it's awesome, sorry but I can't review cause for some reason I can't review with my computer and my sister won't let me near hers, and do you need a beta? I would gladly do yours, :D

**Diit Uzamaki: **you are a pervert but all in all, I' glad you liked my story, thanks for reviewing, :P

**Enjoy the fic!**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

'What's the hokage doing here?' she thought.

She quickly moved the furniture out of the way and opened the door, thankful she was tall enough to do so and not look like a fool.

The sandaime smiled at the little girl whom he realized was the girl from yesterday.

'Why is the old man staring at me like that?' emiko thought.

"hokage-sama, would you like to come in?" she asked.

'Huh? A child so polite. Who is she?' he thought, for naruto's sake he was determined to find out.

"Yes, thank you very much" he replied and walked in.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**The sandaime's visit**

"So…what can I do for you hokage-sama?" They were seated at the dining room drinking some herbal tea emiko had found in one of the cupboards, laying forgotten and getting friendly with dust bunnies.

The man looked at the girl curiously, his eyes bearing a hint of caution.

"May I ask your name since you obviously know mine" the hokage asked.

Placing her hands before her, she bowed deeply in respect and replied.

"I apologize for my late introduction, my name is emiko kazeshi, it's an honour to meet you hokage-sama" she said.

The sandaime bowed back, pleasantly surprised.

"I realize that though you are just a child, you can understand me perfectly. Thus you can understand that I need to ask you some questions regarding your relationship with naruto" his eyes narrowed. For all he knew, she could be an enemy in disguise, aiming to use kyuubi through naruto.

"Please answer my questions truthfully." He added.

Emiko gulped and nodded.

'Since when do people take 3 year olds seriously?' emiko thought.

She frowned in annoyance, realizing it was actually her fault; by acting too mature for her age.

"Are you a citizen of konohagakure?" he asked.

"No…" she answered reluctantly.

"So which village do you belong to? And why are you here?" he asked.

The question 'what do you want with naruto?' stayed unspoken.

"I'm not part of any village and honestly, I don't really know why I'm here though I do have an idea…" she replied.

This perked up the hokage's interest.

"What is it then?" the hokage asked.

Emiko smiled and glanced at the small boy playing at his feet with a hashirama senju action figure, completely oblivious to the discussion going on above him.

"To take care of naruto"

The sandaime was taken aback by the answer

'That was…unexpected but seeing how well she took care of naruto yesterday and how clean his apartment is…but there are many things we don't know about her…what to do, what to do…' he debated.

Perking up at the sound of his name, naruto looked at the white haired girl with anticipation and hope.

Emiko smile widened and she beckoned him.

That was all the invitation he needed as he immediately clambered to her, sat on her lap and snuggled into her now non-existent chest.

His tiny giggles escalated into loud fits of laughter as he was tickled mercilessly.

The sandaime watched the scene unfold before pondering.

'Naruto trusts emiko completely when he just met her yesterday. While children are very naïve, they are usually the best in judging character. Also, I don't think it would be wise to separate them now.'

He cleared his throat, getting the children's attention.

"Emiko-san"

Stopping the merciless attack, leaving naruto gasping for breath, said girl turned to the aged man.

"Hai, hokage-sama"

"Where did you come from?"

That question threw emiko completely off-balance

'Crap crap crap, how can I tell him the truth when I don't even know what that is?"

Not knowing anything to say to that, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"From my mom's stomach?"

'I am so smart'

A huge sweatdrop appeared on the hokage's head as he wondered if his judgement of the white haired girl had been correct.

"Please answer my question…seriously" it was kind of weird saying that to a 3 year old.

With a heavy sigh, emiko rubbed her pointer fingers together, a habit she had picked up from hinata.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now as I still have to sort some things out…but I can swear I have no intention of bringing any harm to konoha" she said.

Looking into the girl's big amber eyes he searched for lies but couldn't see any. They say the eyes are the windows to one's soul and hers only showed truth"

He nodded his head and replied.

"Very well, we'll leave it at that for now, but one last question; will you take care of naruto?" he's expression turned solemn.

"That should have been my job but obviously; I'm not good at it" he added.

"Of course I will, I'll take care of naruto and protect him with my life"

Emiko answered without hesitation.

Upon hearing this, naruto cheered, squeezing her in a death hug.

"Emiko's going to look after me, yay!"

The hokage smiled as he watched the blond child hug emiko while yelling with happiness.

'Though emiko's too smart for a 3 year old, I can't sense any evil in her. Maybe she's just another genius, like hatake Kakashi and uchiha Itachi' he thought.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind.

"Emiko, would you like to attend the ninja academy?"

Emiko froze as she stared at the man, as if trying to make sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"Even if I'm a three year old?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact, I know a child who started the academy at the age of…"

"Five, hatake Kakashi" she finished and smiled at the surprised face of the hokage.

"He's very famous" she said.

"So what's your answer?"

"Though I would love to, I would prefer to wait so naruto and I could enter together."

The hokage nodded.

"Very well, I shall take my leave" the hokage said and walked out.

"Good bye hokage-sama" emiko said.

"Bye, oji-san!" naruto yelled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto and emiko's apartment now looked significantly different. Though it was still very small, it now had a cosy and homey feeling to it. A new larger bed had been put in place of the broken one- naruto had insisted on still sleeping with emiko-, a large chest was at the end of the bed. A large, wide tall bookshelf was filled with books and scrolls she had bought with some money she had gotten from the hokage as allowance. New, sturdy and colourful furniture as well as a new TV had been put in the living room.

Those were house warming gifts from the hokage.

Though emiko was still angry at the hokage for the neglect done to naruto before she arrived but she calmed down by trying to put herself in the man's shoes and realized just how busy he must be.

Emiko poked her head out of the living room and smiled at the boy still asleep.

She then went to the dining table and began typing on her laptop.

Though laptops were not invented in the naruto world, she was thrilled to find it in the bag she had crossed over with. But she was even more surprised when she found it was still connected to the internet. How that was possible was beyond her knowledge but she was too thankful to question it

She quickly downloaded the latest manga chapters and set passwords on them to make sure no one could get the information. She had to be careful with it, to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

After doing a victory dance, she settled down to write a timeline, so she could decide on things to change.

Things such as; as the age of 12, naruto and his team-mates would pass the Genin exam, on their first C rank turned A mission to wave, they'll fight zabuza and haku.

'Maybe I can find a way to keep zabuza and haku from dying, maybe get them to live in konoha.'

'Also, since gaara isn't 4 yet, he hasn't gotten his kanji and he hasn't killed his uncle, maybe I shouldn't do anything about it now, that would totally screw up the timeline but when he comes to konoha for the Chuunin exams, I'm going to smother him in motherly love' she giggled.

'wait, since naruto and the others are about 3 years old, neji must be about 4, that means, he's already gotten the curse seal, I have to find a way to stop hizashi from dying. Because I think neji's a great guy who would be much better without all that destiny shit.'

Emiko ran frantically looking for a calendar. She flipped through the calendar,

'Phew, he hasn't died yet, I need to be more prepared next time' she thought, writing on the timeline.

Marking today's date on the calendar, she ran her cursor down the characters' birthdays.

'So today's 21st of November, and hinata's birthday is on the 27th, shit I have only 6 days to prepare for it crap crap crap crap CRAP!'

**Me: I'm done yay! I know this incredibly crappy chapter was lame but come on, give me a break, I'm completely new to writing; I just started a month ago! Anyway, review and tell me it's not completely stupid and I'll update fast depending on the number of reviews I get.**

**Review my darlings**

**Also, which of you guys can do fan art? Please PM me if you can do one of emiko and I shall love you forever or if you know someone who can do fan art please inform the person of my request, arigartou**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey peoples, I just had the best week ever! My favorite aunt came over for my birthday and she bought me another laptop, a cool new ipod and a million pairs of super cool fingerless gloves and boots. Unlike my mom who probably thinks I should go around wearing pink frilly outfits and… *shudders* skirts, my aunt's cool with my punk/boyish/gothic style of dressing and even encourages me. Don't get me wrong, I am not Goth, though I might be a little sadistic to my siblings sometimes, but that's totally normal, right? I just like the colour black, or navy or crimson, or combat boots or some other things, and I am definitely not emo at all, I'm completely happy go lucky and hyper though not as much as lee and gai, frankly, I can't imagine myself wearing green spandex, leg warmers, a bowl cut and going about raving about youth like a lunatic all day *shudders at mental image***

**Note: I noticed that the number of people that read my story is a lot less that those who actually review, it kind hurts knowing that more than half of my readers might not like my stories so please review now. Also, this chapter has an extra large time skip.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, here are your replies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do in fact own a shit load of fingerless gloves and…meself hehe**

**Warnings: extreme lameness.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Here, a wonderfully lame update for my wonderful readers**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Emiko ran frantically looking for a calendar. She flipped through the calendar,

'Phew, he hasn't died yet, I need to be more prepared next time' she thought, writing on the timeline.

Marking today's date on the calendar, she ran her cursor down the characters' birthdays.

'So today's 21st of November, and hinata's birthday is on the 27th, shit I have only 6 days to prepare for it crap crap crap crap CRAP!'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Team 7**

**9 years later**

Emiko sighed contentedly as she walked with her blonde roomie, all in all, everything at worked out pretty good. She had been able to stop hizashi's death, during hinata's birthday, she had been kidnapped by th cloud nin but emiko, using the henge, she had picked up, had talked the ninja to the ground, effectively knocking him out, and before hizashi had come to the scene, she had fled. She had a nagging suspicion the hokage suspected her but she would deal with that when the time came. Unfortunately, she didn't stop the uchiha massacre as she knew all her efforts would be futile. Yesterday was the day of mizuki's betrayal but with her encouragement and love, naruto was taking it extremely well and was convinced that he was not the demon but the vessel. So today was the day where they would be assigned to the teams. Since the teams were assigned in the way that the members balanced each other out, they-naruto and emiko- had planned to be on the same team; as naruto was already the dead last, she acted like one too as she planned to keep the original team 7 together.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura and ino had just run into the classroom.

"First" they yelled and began bickering about who would sit with their precious 'sasuke-kun'

"Emiko, get out of that seat, I want to seat near sasuke-kun" sakura said.

Sasuke sat in the middle with naruto on his right and emiko on his left.

"Uh, no" emiko said and ignored her.

After realizing emiko wasn't going to let her have the seat, she settled for another one.

Iruka then gave his speech about new shinobi and all that stuff.

"…team 7; uzumaki naruto" iruka said.

"Haruno sakura"

"Uchiha sasuke,"

"Yeah!" sakura yelled.

Naruto's head slumped.

'**True love defeats all, CHA!**'

"And emiko kazeshi!" iruka ended.

Sakura scowled.

"Whohooo!" naruto and emiko yelled.

"…okay, moving on"

Then naruto deemed it fit to ask a question.

"Iruka-sensei why is a top student like me, paired up with the same team as this guy?" he said pointing at sasuke.

"Naruto, sasuke and sakura had the highest scores in the class; you and emiko however got the lowest scores. This happened because we wanted to evenly divide the ability of the groups" iruka said causing most of the class to snicker.

"hn, dobe" sasuke said.

"What did you say teme!" naruto yelled.

Emiko rolled her eyes at their antics.

'We're the deadlast Hm, if only they knew' she thought.

Iruka ignored them and began naming the other teams.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Everything that happened at the park, you know that diarrhoea went pretty much according to cannon, so not important

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto, sasuke, and sakura sat waiting in an empty classroom as emiko read a book on Ninjutsu.

"Ugh, where's our teacher? I'm so bored" naruto complained.

"Relax naru-chan, he'll soon be here" emiko said.

"Fine" he said but soon he had an idea so great you could practically see the light bulb above his head.

He took a piece of chalk and wrote on the board.

"Baka naruto, what are you doing? You're disturbing sasuke-kun" sakura squealed.

Naruto and emiko rolled their eyes and sasuke's left eye twitched.

Naruto then took a board eraser and cleaned off all the chalk off the board and put it on top of the slightly ajar door.

"It's your own fault if you get in trouble." Emiko said though she seriously wanted to see what we happened; it was one thing to see it on TV or her laptop and another to actually see it happen.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Our sensei's a Jonin, you're even more of a dobe if you think he's going to fall for that silly joke" sasuke muttered and sakura being the useless fan girl that she was foolishly agreeing with him and called naruto a baka.

"I wouldn't be too sure" emiko said.

A few minutes later, a man poked his head through the door only to have a part of his hair coloured pink by the eraser, naruto burst out laughing as sakura began blaming naruto and talking about how she had tried to stop him.

He looked at them with his normal lazy looking eyes…er…eye and picked up the eraser.

Naruto looked quite smug as sasuke's eye twitched again.

"How is he supposed to be an elite Jonin if he can't even dodge such a simple prank?" he thought.

'Same old kakashi' emiko thought and smiled, resisting the urge to glomp him and beg for his autograph.

"How do I say this? My first impression of you is…I hate you, meet me on the roof." He said and poofed away, team 7 left on their way up.

They all sat on the roof as their newly assigned sensei squatted on the rail.

"So why do you all introduce yourselves?" kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" naruto asked.

"Like… your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" kakashi said.

"Um, why don't you go sensei? So we'll see how it's done" sakura said.

"Okay pinky, my name's hatake kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my dislikes, I like many things, as for my dream…I have many hobbies…" Kakashi said.

Everyone sweatdropped except emiko who just went right back to reading her book.

'So all we found out was his name' they thought.

"So you first Blondie" kakashi said.

"I'm uzumaki naruto! I like emiko-chan and cup ramen though I like ichiraku ramen more; I hate waiting for the three minutes for ramen to boil, fan girls and sasuke-teme, my hobbies are to eat and compare ramen, my dream is to become a hokage greater than all the past ones and make everyone recognize my existence." Naruto said.

"You next pinky" kakashi said.

Sakura scowled, showing her obvious distain for the nickname.

"Um, my name is haruno sakura, I like…" she looked at sasuke and blushed.

"My hobby is…" she looked at him again.

"My dream is…" she looked at sasuke yet again and giggled.

"And I hate emiko, ino and naruto"

"You next" kakashi said pointing to sasuke.

Sasuke frowned and balanced his head on his fingers.

"There are many things I hate and not a lot I like, also dreams are not always fulfilled so mine's more of an ambition, to revive my clan and to…kill a certain man." He said as his hair blew around so dramatically in the wind.

"Stop that" emiko said causing naruto to put away the fan he had used to cause the dramatic effect.

"And the last girl"

"My name is emiko kazeshi, I like food, naru-chan, food, reading, food, and…did I mention food?" emiko said.

Everyone except naruto looked at her funny

"…I hate fangirls; girls that give kunoichi a bad name, and a certain snake and uchiha, my hobbies are training, and hanging out with naruto. And my dream is to become the strongest kunoichi in the world bwahahahahahahaha!" she cackled manically.

'Okay, I have a fan girl; a ramen obsessed idiot, an emo and an obviously insane young girl, although out of the two girls, she seems to be the most serious in her training but what did she mean about the snake? And the uchiha; it might be sasuke but that's unlikely, maybe it's Itachi…Hm, I'll have to put some thought into this.' Kakashi thought.

"Okay team, tomorrow we will have a test."

"A test? But we did one already at the academy." Naruto said.

"Yes but although you have graduated, you are not yet genin until you pass the genin test, we are going to have survival training.

"Survival training?" sakura asked stupidly.

"yes." Kakashi said.

"What's the catch?" emiko asked.

"Out of 27 academy graduates, only nine pass. Eighteen will be sent back to the academy, so in turn; roughly sixty-six percent drop out." Kakashi said.

Sakura, sasuke and naruto gasped, emiko just looked on impassively and turned a page in her book.

"Okay, be at the training grounds at 6:00 AM and a piece of advice; don't eat breakfast …you will probably throw up" he said and poofed away with an upside down 'U' eye smile.

**So thank you people for reading this extremely lame chapter so don't be freeloaders and review okay? If you do, I'll give you a cyber cookie. Also I need you to vote, here are the options;**

**sasuke should be bastardy **

**sasuke should be tolerable**

**sasuke should be all lovey dovey **

**Sakura should just fall off a cliff and die already.**

**You can vote for multiple options.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
